


Meet the Sparda's

by Light7



Series: Broken [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Domestic Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: Now it’s Nero’s turn to need a therapist.
Series: Broken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“This is such a bad idea,” Nero said. Kyrie let out a soft sigh and turned to face him. 

“You’re being silly,” she said and, leaving the dish she was washing in the sink, walked over to Nero. She placed a wet soapy hand on his cheek and the other into his hair.

“Hey what?” Nero pushed her gently back and freed himself. “What you do that for?” he wiped his now wet face on his sleeve. 

“Now you have to go fix your hair,” Kyrie smiled. “It’s a mess.” 

“Distraction won’t work,” Nero fussed with his hair, using his reflection in the kitchen window. “You can’t make this a good idea just by distracting me.” 

“Nero,” Kyrie sat down at the breakfast nook, absently glancing out the window to check on the kids playing in the backyard. “Come and sit with me.” Nero hesitated for only a moment before joining her at the nook. 

“This is such a bad idea,” he said again when she took his hand. 

“Why?” she said. Nero raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m serious, why do you think this is a bad idea? What are you expecting to happen?” 

“My father and my uncle, here, in this house, with you and the children, and you want to know why I think it’s a bad idea?” Nero said. 

“You’re not answering my question,” Kyrie said. “Why does a family visit worry you?” Nero made a huffing sound. “Do you think they will be rude?” Nero laughed. 

“It’s funny that you think rudeness is what I’m worried about,” he said. “But yes, I think they will be. Probably not on purpose though.” 

“I’m sure I can survive poor manners,” Kyrie said. “Dante is brash, yes, but he’s a sweet guy and from what you’ve said about your father he sounds more like a Lord then a thug.” 

“Yeah, a demon Lord,” Nero muttered, pulling away from her. 

“Is that it?” Kyrie said, leaning down when Nero hung his head. “Is it the demon thing?” 

“Demon thing?” Nero scoffed. 

“Are you worried that they would hurt the children? Hurt me?” Kyrie said. 

“No!” Nero snapped. “Well, not really. Dante’s an oaf but I trust him and Vergil… well, he doesn’t see humanity as a threat so he’s not going to do anything.” 

“So, you’re not worried that they will be rude, you’re not worried that they will hurt us,” Kyrie counted off her theories. “Is it us?” she said. “Are you worried that we will embarrass you?” 

“No!” Nero snapped, finally turning to face his wife. He took her hands firmly in his. “No, you could never, I could never… just no.” Kyrie smiled. 

“Then that’s everything,” she said. “See, there’s nothing to worry about.” Nero slumped back, still holding Kyrie’s hand. 

“I just…” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m being an idiot.” 

“I never said that,” Kyrie said, frowning. “It’s normal to be nervous, I’m just trying to show you that there’s nothing for you to worry about.” 

“You’re right,” Nero said, standing. “You know I think distraction will help, I’m gonna go help Nico with the van for a bit but call if you need help with lunch or something.” 

“Nero?” Kyrie said as Nero started away. Nero stopped, turned and came back. He kissed her cheek. 

“You’re the best,” he smiled, but it was wobbly. 

“I know,” Kyrie said, watching him walk stiffly to the garage. “I know.” 

“You look like shit,” Nico greeted him when he closed the door to the garage behind him. 

“Thanks,” Nero muttered, heading to the tool bench to stare at nothing. 

“Your daddy here yet?” Nico said. 

“Nah,” Nero said. “And don’t call him that.” 

“It’s what he is, your very own deadbeat daddy,” Nico came out from under the van and grinned at him. 

“He’s not a…” Nero paused. “Shut up.” He waited for Nico to quip back with a cutting remark, but she didn’t. He waited another moment, but when she said nothing he eventually turned around to find her frowning at him. 

“You’re really worried about this, huh?” she said, smirking. “Look at you, all tense and sweaty.” 

“Nico,” he said. She held up her hands in a placating gesture. 

“It’s cute,” she grinned. “All worried over introducing the family to the family.” 

“I’m not worried,” Nero snapped. 

“Yeah, you are,” Nico said. She raised an eyebrow. “You know crying might help.” 

“You’re the worst,” Nero snorted but came away from the tool bench and sat on the floor next to her, his back against the van. “I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t,” Nico nudged him. “I’m a freaking delight.” 

“You got the freak part right,” Nero said. 

“Look who’s talking, demon boy,” Nico laughed. Nero said nothing. Nico frowned at him, her eyes going wide as comprehension dawned. “Oh, I see.” She smirked again. “I get   
what’s going on here.” 

“Nothing’s going on,” Nero said. 

“You’re having demon issues,” she said in a whisper. 

“I’m not having demon issues!” Nero snapped. 

“Yes, you are. I thought we were past this bullshit?” Nico said. 

“What bullshit?” 

“The whole, oh woe is me I’m a demon, I don’t deserve an enjoyable life with a pretty wife and a bunch of kids’ bullshit,” Nico said. 

“I said none of that,” Nero said. 

“You didn’t have to,” Nico said. “You forget I was there when you used to hide your arm and play at being Mr-Boring-Normal-Guy.” 

“I never…” Nero trailed off. He used to hide his demonic arm a long, long time ago. “I don’t hide what I am anymore.” He finished lamely. “Everyone knows, well, everyone who matters knows.” Nico smiled and leaned against his shoulder. 

“Tell me something,” she said after a long moment of quiet between them. Nero grunted in response. “You ever show Kyrie your other shape?” 

“What?” Nero said.

“Cause I’ve never seen it, I think I saw the ghost arm thing once, but you pulled it in pretty quick,” she said.

“What are you getting at?” Nero said. 

“Just that there’s a difference between knowing something and knowing something, you dig?” Nico said. 

“That makes no sense,” Nero pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Sure, it does,” Nico said. “I am wise after all.” 

“You’re mad,” Nero muttered.

“All the best people are,” Nico said reflexively. “But seriously, has Kyrie ever seen your other shape?” 

“No,” Nero sighed. “Kyrie isn’t normally keeping me company on jobs.” 

“But you’ve never…” Nico trailed off, her amusement becoming apparent in her tone. “You know, experimented before.” 

“Oh god,” Nero put his head in his hands. 

“I’m serious,” Nico shoved him. “Not about the ‘experimenting’ thing, but about letting her see it.” 

“I swear Nico if you don’t drop this,” Nero muttered, still not taking his head from his hands. 

“There’s a big difference between Kyrie, the kids, and me all knowing you’re different and actually seeing it in the flesh is all I’m saying.” 

“Yeah, great,” Nero muttered, getting to his feet. 

“I think that’s what’s got you bent out of shape,” Nico said, for once not smiling or smirking. “You hide it from us, but with Dante and your daddy coming to lunch… well, they don’t hide it.” 

Nero said nothing. 

“You’re freaking out that Kyrie and the kiddies are going to finally see just how ‘other’ you are,” Nico said softly. “You’re worried about what they might think, you’re worried they’re going to be afraid of your daddy and, by association, you.” 

“Shut up, Nico,” Nero said, but there was no heat behind his words. Nico stood up and walked up behind him, her warm hand on his shoulder. 

“You know that’s bullshit, right?” she said. Nero said nothing. 

There was a sudden scream from the kitchen and the sound of a plate smashing seconds before the smell of brimstone and portal smoke reached Nero. 

“They’re heeeeeeere,” Nico laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this week, I’m afraid. We’re now entering the last phase of the house move, which means getting all the stuff from Flat A to House B. I find myself with a surplus of boxes and a lack of time.

“Where’s Vergil?” Nero said, all but skidding into the kitchen. Dante was apologising to Kyrie and trying to pick up bits of broken plate.

“Your dad’s running late,” Dante said looking up at Nero and grinning, he had blood running down his face from a deep cut in his head. Kyrie turned around and Nero noticed she was pulling antiseptic out of the first aid kit.

“Don’t bother,” he said to her. “It’s probably gone now already, just shove him outside and we’ll blast him with the garden hose.”

“Nero,” Kyrie admonished, her tone firm. She reached down to where Dante was crouching on the floor, still picking up bits of the plate. Kyrie must have dropped it when he startled her. She grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled him to his feet, walked him backward to the dining table and with a gentle push knocked him into a chair.

“He’s fine,” Nero said again. “What’s going on Dante?”

“Well,” Dante said. “We might have picked up a minor job this morning, it was only little, so we figured we’d have plenty of time. But well…”

“It wasn’t so little,” Nero finished.

“A teensy bit bigger than expected,” Dante made a pinching gesture. “Your dad stuck around to wrap things up and I’m here to stall you.”

“You’re not supposed to tell people you’re stalling them,” Nero said. “Dumbass.”

“Nero!” Kyrie snapped. “Is Mr Vergil going to be ok?”

“Mr Vergil?” Dante snorted. “Yeah, he’s fine, just rushing through some last-minute hiccups.”

“Ok,” Kyrie said. “Well, can’t be helped, can I get you some tea?”

“I’d murder a beer if you’ve got one,” Dante said. Nero made a show of looking at the clock. “Hey, some of us have been up since 3am and working hard the whole time.”

“No beer before lunch,” Nero said.

“I let you drink beer at my house!” Dante snapped.

“Yeah, but you’re a terrible example,” Nero snapped right back.

“Nero,” Kyrie sighed. “Mr Dante looks like he’s had a very hard morning, I’m sure we can let him have a beer.”

“I love you,” Dante said, as Kyrie went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

“Spoken for,” Kyrie smiled, handing him the drink. “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

“For what it’s worth, Vergil will probably take you up on the tea,” Dante said. 

“Then I’ll put the kettle…” Kyrie started but did not finish.

The portal crackled into life, a clean-cut in the air that opened abruptly. The window it opened onto was a ruined street, cars were on fire, buildings badly damaged and people were screaming. Nero felt his stomach transform into a block of ice and plummet into his pelvis. Griffon flew through the portal first, followed by a bounding Shadow.

“We did it and only half an hour behind schedule,” Griffin sounded pleased. Shadow looked around the kitchen, its form buzzing at the edges as if running on static electricity. It spotted Dante and bounded over, all oversized paws and limitless energy.

“Hey fuzz bucket,” Dante managed before the big cat bowled him over. Griffin landed on the back of one of the dining chairs and looked at everyone.

“I know you, you, you and you, but you I don’t,”

“This is Kyrie,” Nero said, introducing his wife. “Kyrie, this is Griffon, my… uh Dad’s demonic pet bird.” Griffin had the gall to hold out a wing the way a person would a hand.

“Charmed,” he said as Kyrie awkwardly took a feather in her hand and shook it gently.

“How wonderful,” she said, her smile polite but nervous. “I’ve never met a talking bird before.” Shadow chose that moment to bump into her legs from behind.

“This is Shadow, uh, dad’s cat,” Nero said.

“Aww,” Kyrie had none of the hesitancy she’d shown with Griffin. She knelt and put her hands into Shadows fur. “Who’s a beautiful kitty?” Griffin coughed loudly.

“Yeah, you’re gorgeous too,” Nero said before the bird could start. He shrugged at Griffin’s indignant expression. “What can I say, my lady likes cats.”

“Everyone likes bloody cats,” Griffin muttered.

“Where’s Vergil?” Nero asked. The smell of burning and the sound of yelling from the portal was getting distracting.

“Your pops was right behind us, I don’t know…” Griffin said, but Dante got to his feet and made a show of walking to and investigating the portal.

“Vergil, you’re really late!” he yelled into the cacophony. “Making a bad first impression.” Dante took another deep breath. “Veeeeeerrrrrggiiiiiii…” he never finished the shout as something big came through the portal, bringing a ton of dust and knocking Dante arse over tit and crashing to the ground with him. Nero lunged forward, wrapping arms around Kyrie and turning her away, putting himself between her and whatever was coming through the portal.

The portal snapped shut.

The dust settled, revealing a sniggering Dante pinned to the ground by his brother, who much to Nero’s sudden terror was still in his high demon form.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Nero snapped.

“Nero, what’s happ…” Kyrie coughed.

“Nothing,” he said, still holding her close to him, stopping her from turning and seeing the stupidly huge demon on fire in their kitchen. “My father likes grand entrances, it seems.”

“Show-off,” Dante muttered.

“He likes trashing people’s kitchens, apparently,” Nico said from the doorway. Nero saw Vergil turn to face her, his high form expressionless yet somehow conveying mild irritation.

“Let go,” Kyrie struggled in Nero’s hold. Nero held tight, as Dante struggled under Vergil pushing his brother off of him and getting to his feet. Vergil, now off balance, flared his wings to not fall over and knocked almost everything off the counters. His tail lashed as Dante laughed louder, knocking yet more stuff off counters. Dante started crying.

“It’s not funny, Dante,” Nero snapped and lost the grip on Kyrie, who squirmed away from him. “Change back now!” Nero snapped at his father, glancing at the garden where the kids were playing. This would be the moment one of them needed a drink or found some other reason to come in, right when all hell was literally breaking loose in the kitchen.

“Oh!” Kyrie squeaked, freeing herself from Nero and turning just in time to see Vergil shrink down into his human shape. Vergil at least had the decency to look embarrassed at his destruction.

Dante broke the awkward silence by erupting into fits of hysterics again.

“The… the kitchen,” Kyrie said, looking around slowly.

“Um…” Nero swallowed. “Kyrie this is Vergil, my father, Vergil this is Kyrie, my wife.”

“A pleasure,” Vergil bowed stiffly. “My apologies for the unorthodox entry.”

“And resulting collateral damage,” Griffin piped up.

“I can replace what’s broken,” Vergil muttered, and Nero smiled despite it all. Vergil was blushing he actually looked embarrassed. Dante had also noticed this and was still crying. Vergil’s eye twitched, and he visibly restrained himself from murdering his younger brother.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kyrie said, offering her hand, which Vergil took. “Are you hurt? That was quite a landing.”

“No,” Vergil was frowning, clearly confused. “No, thank you, I’m fine.”

“Great,” Kyrie smiled widely, “Then you can help clean this up.” She turned, somehow suddenly emboldened now that there weren’t portals in her kitchen. “Nero, you take Dante and the um others out to the garden, they can monitor the children. Go on, out, out of my kitchen, out!” she shooed them away, leaving a very uncomfortable-looking Vergil alone amongst the destruction. “Right, the mops in the cupboard under the stairs, but we should sweep up the broken plates first, I think.”

“Did your wife just order Vergil to clean up the kitchen?” Griffin asked, swooping out the back door.

“Hey, he trashed it,” Dante said. “Only fair he should clean it.”

“Is it safe leaving him with her, you know, alone?” Nico asked.

“I think she’s got it under control,” Nero smirked, still hearing his wife bark order at his father as they headed outside to play with the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the chapter.  
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out [my website](https://katiemarie21.wordpress.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the chapter.  
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out [my website](https://katiemarie21.wordpress.com)


End file.
